


Snapshots

by Herlovestoryx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Subtle af pairings, anime and game references cause MX are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: 'It really shouldn't have taken him so long to realise how much he loves them. But nevertheless it takes him standing in the line, waiting to check out Hoseok's stupid non dairy/non fat ice cream and Kihyun's bag of crisp, while Hyungwon stands next to him softly singing 'Selfie'.
OrThe friendship and love between seven dorks in a series of prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...  
> So...I've been busy the last couple weeks with some...issues. Which is why I haven't updated anything nor completed any series (Specifically the MX's summer bingo one T_T ...)  
> But, I'm back and hopefully will completely everything in the next month or so (As long as school lets me).
> 
> Personal issues aside, I really wanted to write a canon based fic with fluff and well yeah. The prompts are all based on a random fact on one of them, or something they had said that I've taken a note of (Like the trash that I am). This will also have interactions with other groups considering the fact that MX are close with way too many people.
> 
> This is somewhat dedicated to my friend Aminah who is also my part-time beta reader and has to put up with my MX ramblings. LY xx
> 
> Prompt: "You're scary when we're playing Wining"  
> \- Anonymous to Shownu, Monsta X's rolling paper.

...

 

It really shouldn't have taken him so long to realise how much he loves them. But nevertheless it takes him standing in the line, waiting to check out Hoseok's stupid non dairy/non fat ice cream and Kihyun's bag of crisp, while Hyungwon stands next to him softly singing 'Selfie'.

Honestly. The shit he does for these idiots would make the rest of the world head spin.

...

When he and Hyungwon finally get back to the dorm, they are greeted by normalcy.

Jooheon and Minhyuk are arguing about...something. They’re standing in the hallway near the bedrooms; Jooheon’s arms are flaying about in an exaggerated manner, and if Hyunwoo was to guess what this argument was _this time_ , it would probably be something along the lines of Minhyuk “borrowing” the piglet plushie. Or something. In fairness Hyunwoo's not really in the mood to know what the something is, so instead he ignores them and dumps Kihyun's snacks on the coffee table in the living room.

Hyungwon immediately goes to the kitchen clutching Hoseok's stupid non fat ice cream. Hyunwoo doesn't even bother to warn him about the consequences of eating the dessert without Hoseok's permission. The kid will learn soon enough.

(Or maybe not. After the tenth time of Hyungwon taking anything that belonged to Hoseok, the elder has seemed to have given up. ‘ _What's yours is ours’_ , seems to be Monsta x's weird little motto within the dorm. )

Hyunwoo doesn't even want to know where Kihyun is. He has a feeling that he will find out later when either himself or one of the others start screaming.

The eldest of the makeshift idol group, walks to the couch before slumping down and sighing; eyes shut tightly in an effort to wade of the impending headache he's receiving. About 0.04 seconds later , the leader feels a set of sharp teeth biting into his exposed bicep. Hyunwoo sighs once more.

"Stop biting me maknae"

Changkyun's response is moving to bite another area of his arm.

Hyunwoo isn't sure if he should dignify that with his own response.

The leader grunts a little before opening his eyes and staring down at the youngest member. Changkyun glances up at him; brown eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief and Hyunwoo feels his resolve crumble ( as it does all the time. He really shouldn't be this weak to a pair of eyes but he is so sue him). He smiles down at Changkyun and the other beams back (well as much as he can with flesh in his mouth) and there's some sort of soft serenity that envelops them and makes Hyunwoo realise how much he loves this little shit. Or maybe how much he loves them all- all six of them having some weird power over him that he's still not quite use to. They seem to use said power to their advantage.

(Hyunwoo suspects the feeling is shared amongst all of them. Partly on the basis that Hoseok seems to let the maknae line and Minhyuk get away with tons of shit and Kihyun with all of his nagging and complaining still cooks for their asses everyday without fail).

Changkyun finally lets go of him (Hyunwoo wincing) and smirks at the leader, eye brows lifted in a challenge.

"Wanna play a game hyung?"

Hyunwoo squints his eyes in suspension"What game Changkyunie?"

"Something on the Wii."

Hyunwoo hesitates.

"Come on hyung I'm bored. And I already got my ass beaten by Minhyuk hyung earlier. Though I'm pretty sure he cheated."

"You lost fair and square Changkyunie" Minhyuk taunts coming into the living room, wiggling a little before sitting on the other side of Hyunwoo, arms going around the elder’s shoulders. "Don't be a sore loser."

"You done with your argument?” Hyunwoo questions, looking at the blond.  Minhyuk gives him a puzzled look.

"What argument?"

“The one with Jooheon?”

“We weren’t arguing. We were just talking. Very loudly.”

“Right.” The leader says. He turns to Changkyun, “What game do you have in mind?”

…

The numbers 0-1 flash on the screen for a temporal second and Hyunwoo feels like he’s losing his mind. Changkyun is crackling next to him; his laugh a reminiscent of the black and white bear in the Japanese visual novel that Minhyuk is obsessed with.  It gives Hyunwoo the creeps.

“Wow hyung” Minhyuk drawls out, head prompt up with his hands, slumping heavily on the sofa.  “You’re really bad at this. Almost as bad as Jooheony”

“Hey!”

“Minhyukie’s right though.” Kihyun states as he twirls a nerf gun in his right hand. He’s sitting cross legged on the floor, Jooheon’s head in his lap; his free hand is in the younger’s hair. “You’re not that good at this. Maybe try something else before maknae here wipes you clean.” He shoots a nerf dart at Changkyun’s ass for emphasis (Or maybe just because he can. Hyunwoo isn’t entirely sure.)

Ignoring Changkyun’s yelp, Hyunwoo turns to Hoseok- the blond perched on top of Hyungwon’s chest, eating his precious ice cream. Hyungwon looks uncomfortable. “Hyunwoo yah.” Hoseok says, mouth filled with white cream. “Ignore those brats. If you think you can do it, then you can. Don’t let them stop you. Show them whose appa here. Hyunwoo fighting!”

Hyunwoo raises a brow, “This would be more comforting if you wasn’t sitting on Hyungwon and possibly taking his air supply.”

Hoseok shrugs, “Brat deservers it.”  He looks down at Hyungwon, “Don’t eat my ice cream.”

“Get off of me.” Hyungwon sniffs.

“No.” Hoseok says. He turns back to Hyunwoo, “See this is how they learn.”

“I” Hyunwoo starts. He then shakes his head and un pauses the game.

About 2 minutes later, Changkyun’s character scores again. 0-2 illuminates the screen for a brief second.  Hyunwoo growls in frustration. The whole dorm falls into silence.

“Er hyung?” Jooheon says hesitant, wariness seeping into his voice. He clears his throat and tries again. “Appa?”

Either Hyunwoo ignores him or he doesn’t hear him.  Instead the leader rolls his shoulders and grunts; concentration emitting in his eyes as he stares hard at the TV screen. Changkyun throws him a cautions glance.

“Er hyung?”  Changkyun says, looking at the tall brunet, “Do you want to continue?”

Hyunwoo nods jerkily.

“…You sure hyung?” Hyungwon gasps out from underneath Hoseok, “I mean you and Changkyunie can play something else if you want…”

“Let’s just continue.”

The others are helpless to argue back; they can see the warning signs of their leader getting frustrated, but no one in their right mind will continue to poke an aggravated bear. Instead they remain silent and cast wary looks at each other; silent communications with their faces of _‘What the fuck do we do_?’ that is only used in special situations (Or when Changkyun is moody).

“Well?” Hyunwoo says, pointedly looking at Changkyun. The youngest yelps a little, before un-pausing the game and getting into position.

Hyunwoo quickly goes into position too; his fingers tightly grasped around the wii remote, eyes determined. He knows that he might not win; there’s a high chance of Changkyun winning the game overall, but Hyunwoo will be damned if he doesn’t at least get one goal.

The whistle in the game blows, and Hyunwoo starts swishing. He moves the remote from side to side vigorously, forcing his character in the football match to do the same. He doesn’t notice that Changkyun’s player hasn’t moved- not even twitching or giving any indication that he’s being used. Nor does he see the looks his members cast at his back; somewhat worried that Hyunwoo might break the TV.

There’s about 10 seconds left in the game’s clock. Hyunwoo frets internally, but nevertheless does not do anything more than twist the controller in his hand, in order for his character to make a nice clean shoot.

Changkyun’s goalie doesn’t defend the ball, and the whistle blows once more. The numbers 1-2, highlights the screen.

Seeing the score Hyunwoo instantly relaxes. His shoulders loosen up and his facial expression softens into a sweet bubba smile, adorably stretched on his tan face.  He didn’t win, but he did score. And that to him, is the greatest accomplishment that he’s managed to achieve tonight.

He turns to look back at his friends, “Guys look! I score-“  He pauses. “Why do you all look like that?”

The scene before him confuses him a little. Minhyuk is now on the floor and he and Jooheon are somewhat cowering behind Kihyun, the latter glancing nervously back at Hyunwoo. Hoseok is off of Hyungwon, and is feebly acting as some type of barrier between Changkyun and himself. Said maknae is averting his eyes. Hyungwon seems to be speechless.

Hyunwoo tilts his head slightly. “What?”

Kihyun gets up from his position as Honeypup’s protector, and stalks towards him- nerf gun forgotten on the ground. The mother of the group smiles slightly at Hyunwoo before slowly and gently twisting the wii remote out of his hands.

“Ki?” Hyunwoo asks puzzled.

“…Maybe you shouldn’t play on the wii anymore hyung.”

“Why?” Hyunwoo questions even more lost.

“…You’re scary as hell when you play hyung” Hyungwon pipes up.

“What?” Hyunwoo pouts slightly, “…sorry.”

Something on his face manages to kill the tension in the room. His teammates lighten up and smile; teasing chuckles emerging around them.

“Aw~ hyung looked like he was gonna break the TV or something.” Minhyuk smiles, leaning heavily on Jooheon.

“Yeah. Appa is really strong.” Jooheon states, “but he’s too nice as well.”

“Shut up.” Hyunwoo says, embarrassment and annoyance creeping on his flushed face.

“Aw~ Hyunwooie. Are you embarrassed?”  Hoseok chuckles; walking forward to the elder before pinching his right cheek. Kihyun follows him, pinching Hyunwoo’s other cheek. They both start cooing at the leader, and the red tint on Hyunwoo’s face grows darker and darker.

“Stop annoying hyung.” Hyungwon utters, closing his eyes, his back against the couch. Changkyun sits next to the taller and rests his head on the other’s chest.

“But it’s fun though!” Minhyuk giggles.

“Stop it.” Hyunwoo growls, in hopes of somewhat scaring them all off. However it seems to be unaffected, as it does nothing but elect more teasing.

…And despite the fact that he’s currently not being taken seriously, and the overriding factor that he is walked all over by these idiots, the same ones that have a power over him, Hyunwoo knows that there is no place he’d rather be, right now. In this moment.

He really loves them.

…

(About a month later, during his ‘Rolling paper’ for their anniversary “anonymous” (Though he’s pretty sure it’s either Changkyun or Minhyuk, because who else likes to tease him to no end?) brings up the incident with the Wii game. Hyunwoo blushes slightly and glares at them all as his team laughs and begins recounting the story to their fans via V app.

In spite of the embarrassment, he still continues to love them.

He thinks he’ll never stop.)


	2. Hurt(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minhyuk stumbles, Hoseok’s heart constricts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Minhyuk's injury causing him problems when they were in Manila.  
> H̶o̶p̶e̶ ̶S̶t̶a̶r̶s̶h̶i̶p̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶c̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶e̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶w̶i̶s̶e̶.̶.̶.  
> If you're curious, all my other fics will be updated/ completed by A̲u̲g̲u̲s̲t̲ . #Strugglesofasixthformer. Sorry.   
> Enjoy~
> 
> ...

When Minhyuk stumbles, Hoseok’s heart constricts.

 

It’s nothing major. Only a quick out of step footing that Hoseok sees from the corner of his eye, but Minhyuk’s wince that appears right after the action, makes something within Hoseok, freeze and drop into his stomach.

 

Apparently he’s not the only one who notices. Changkyun pauses for a second, and stares a little at his hyung. Kihyun frowns lightly and Jooheon’s demeanour, as he’s rapping mulls over.

 

They keep practicing.

 

It isn’t until Minhyuk full blown whimpers, in the middle of ‘Stuck’, that prompts Hyunwoo to shut the music player off.

 

The remaining five of them stare at their ball of mischievous sunshine, who’s doing a very bad job of pretending not to notice.

 

“Hyung” Changkyun mutters, walking towards the brunet who seems like he’s struggling to stand, “Maybe you should rest for a while.” He places his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

 

Minhyuk frowns, “I’m fine Changkyunie.”

 

“Clearly you’re not.” Hyungwon states sitting on the floor, “Did you take your pain killers this morning?”

 

There’s a beat of silence. It’s a beat to damn long.

 

If Minhyuk wasn’t already hurting, Hoseok would hit him.

 

Kihyun growls in frustration, a hand flowing through his hair. “What the actual fuck Minhyuk? You didn’t take your medicine?!”

 

Minhyuk in response, rolls his eyes. “Calm down mum. I’ll just take it when we get back. It’s no big deal.”

 

“But it is hyung.” Jooheon says, a slight whine in his voice. Minhyuk looks at him, and Hoseok sees the brunet’s unreadable expression fall off and soften. Minhyuk has always been weak to Jooheon, for whatever reason much similar to why Hoseok is weak too _them._

 

Minhyuk sighs and shifts a little- placing more of weight onto his left leg. “Guys I’m fine. I promise. Look, the fan meeting is in two days right? After that we’ll have a break and you guys can baby me all you want.”

 

“We’re not trying to baby you Minhyuk” Hoseok says. Hyungwon nods enthusiastically in agreement.

 

“I know, I Know. You’re concerned and think I’m going to hurt myself again right?” The living puppy grins widely, “I’m fine. Really.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo questions, hand positioning on top of the music player.

 

Minhyuk beams, and Hoseok feels his worry escalate.

 

“Positive.”

 

…

 

Hoseok normally prides himself that aside from Minhyuk, he’s the most observant person in their group.

 

He notices little things like Changkyun tapping the beat of ‘All-in’ when he’s nervous, or Hyunwoo eating more snacks when he’s frustrated. It’s insignificant tiny details, so microscopic that even an ant is big in comparison, which hold the power to present to Hoseok every emotion his members try hard to cover.

 

It’s undeniably nice to have this kind of power, that the team all knows about. The sense of keeping secrets kind of disappears once learning that someone can guess that you’re lying by the flick of your tongue.

 

But if Hoseok can read the team like a semi – complexed hard novel, Minhyuk reads them all like a too open book. Scratch that, a children’s book. A book made _for babies_ , for fuck sake, illustrated with pretty colours and too many images of animals. All six of them are too easy to understand in Minhyuk’s eyes, and Hoseok kinda hates that.

 

It’s always too hard to keep anything away from him.

 

It’s annoying how sharp Minhyuk is. But it’s also kinda great too; even though the younger sometimes abuses his weird observant powers (The incident with Changkyun, and Jooheon’s plushie springs to mind) , he also caters to them, with every need. Whether it’s emotional support, a compliment or him just smiling- he knows them well enough to understand what they want. And he loves them enough to do it.

 

He knows them too damn well.

 

Which is why, it’s never hard for Minhyuk to keep secrets from them.

 

And when they do find out what he’s being lying about, it’s always, always, too damn late.

 

They’re in the middle of their stage in Manila, when Minhyuk suddenly pats his right leg.

 

Once again, ‘Stuck’ plays through the speakers, but this time accompanied by their voices; singing loudly for all Monbebes that are present to hear.

 

Minhyuk’s little action strikes Hoseok as odd, but he doesn’t question it and continues to sing; eyes moving back to the audience that Hoseok has so much love for and know it’s returned.

 

(Monbebes love him and the others, and they love them too. It’s undeniable at this point.)

 

It isn’t until he catches Hyungwon staring at Minhyuk, that he realizes that the small tiny insignificant detail that he just disregarded was actually something important.

 

_Really important._

 

And Hoseok's doing all he can, not to scream at Minhyuk in the middle of the stage.

 

...

 

It does not take long for all of them to notice.

 

By this point they've moved on and was nearing the concert ending. 'Hero' had just ended, (Minhyuk couldn't even do the dance break, and Hoseok is torn between forcing the younger into a bed and catering to his every whim, and yelling at Minhyuk till he gets it through his thick skull that when he's hurt, it hurts them all too.) and there's only a few more things left to do before they can get to go to the hotel room and get much needed rest for their trip back home.

 

Hyunwoo's frowning slightly and Hyungwon is nervously playing with the ends of his shirt. Kihyun keeps pacing back and forth of the dressing room in order to control his anxiousness. Hoseok knows why he's doing it, but at this moment all it's serving is to drive Hoseok crazy.

 

"Kihyun" he mutters, "Stop."

 

Kihyun ignores him and continues to walk around the room; purposely stepping on Hoseok's shoe on the way.

 

Minhyuk enters the dressing room, not that long after. He’s coming from a chat he had with their managers about the situation. Clutching a cup of water and pain killers in his hands, he makes his way to the couch not looking at anyone. Kihyun stops pacing and Hyungwon lets go of his clothes, as they all stare at their team's mood maker.

 

There's a pregnant pause.

 

"Sorry." Minhyuk mumbles, head bowed.

 

"Why didn't you tell us hyung?" Jooheon says, looking dejected, "Did you not...did you not trust us or something?"

 

And there Jooheon goes, Hoseok thinks, asking the main questions.

 

Because Minhyuk lying to them isn't much of a big deal. It's the reason _why_ , that causes them to feel melancholic and anxious.

 

When Changkyun had his surgery and Minhyuk hurt his leg, the rest of the team felt all kinds of helplessness. There was nothing they can do, other than pray for a quick retrieval to their old state. It was hard being five, when they were suppose to be _seven_ ; it was almost like they were a puzzle, that was missing too many pieces.

 

So when Changkyun recovered, they were nothing short of relieved. And when Minhyuk bounced back, they all but cried in happiness.

To find out that Minhyuk is still hurt, stings Hoseok’s heart.

Minhyuk shakes his head, looking up. “No! I do trust you…I trust all of you. It’s just…”

“It’s just…?” Hyunwoo prompts .

“I didn’t want any of you to worry” Minhyuk mutters, eyes shifting away from them.

Kihyun snorts, “Of course we were going to worry! We always worry about you idiot.”

“Exactly!” Minhyuk shouts, “You always do. I’m not a baby Kihyun, I can take care of myself.”

“Clearly you can’t, when you do something as stupid and reckless as not taking your medicine!” Hoseok states, his emotions being broadcast via his tone of voice.

Minhyuk falters. “It’s not like I don’t trust any of you. It’s just…we were all waiting for Changkyun to recover and then _me_ …and then when we did, we were so busy with our comebacks, and music festivals, and _our concert_. Too busy that I…I just didn’t want to hold anyone back. I didn’t want to be the reason why we have to wait again.” The ‘ _I didn’t want any of you to hate me’_ , goes unspoken and Hoseok deflates faster than any balloon.

Changkyun sniffs slightly, though his eyes are dry. “Minhyuk hyung you moron. We’re never going to-” _hate you_. Changkyun hiccups slightly and exhales, “We really, seriously _love you hyung._ That’s not going to change.”

“Ok?” Jooheon inquires, eyes teary.

Minhyuk nods lightly, a smile entering onto his face that enforces a grin onto the faces of the other six in the room. “Ok.”

“So please take your medicine from now on.” Hyunwoo says, relief in his voice.

“Ok.”

“And please tell us when it starts to hurt.” Hoseok comments.

“Ok.”

“And come to any of us when you feel too tired or something.” Hyungwon speaks.

Minhyuk sighs in fake annoyance. “Ok.”

“And when-”

“Ok, ok I get it! Come to you with my problems. Can we go back on stage now? I think Monbebes have waited long enough.”

….

They finish their ‘First Asia Fan meeting’ with surprisingly little difficulty.

Minhyuk’s knee doesn’t act up again, and from what Hoseok has observed, it seems like his smiles are more genuine in the last few hours than it was when he was in (Hidden) pain.

It’s a good way to end the day at least, and though Hoseok isn’t sure how long they’re going to wait until they’re back in Philippines (He hopes it’s not that long), he’s glad that they’ve managed to end the day peacefully and as sweetly as they can.

…

(The next day, Minhyuk forgets to take his medicine again.  As a way to avoid Kihyun and Hoseok from killing him, they all compromised to keep a small portion of Minhyuks pain killers somewhere on themselves.

It works out really well, and Minhyuk seems more relaxed than he has in the last few months. Probably because of the stress of keeping his pain for too long has ebbed away.

Hoseok just hopes that their annoying sunshine, won’t feel hurt again any time soon.

He hopes that none of _them_ _do._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get the anime/ visual novel game reference? I'm h o p i n g you do...  
> :)


End file.
